The Girl in the Catty Hat
by Shiro Hikaru
Summary: Hi! My name is Rin Kagamine, but everyone calls me Toeto. I'm usually shy and I am really don't like to talk. Even though I don't like to talk, I want to tell my story to everyone, so that they know about my life and how I got to stand up for myself.


**Hi! This is CinnamonPuff123! I'm a new writer to , and I decided to post up this true story that I heard, using Vocaloid characters! I did this for a school project where we had to write a story that would help stop bullying. It turned out pretty good, but I had to cut out a lot of stuff because of 1. Length limits and 2. Time constraints. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! (^-^)**

Hi! My name is Rin Kagamine, but everyone calls me Toeto. I'm usually shy and I am really don't like to talk. Even though I don't like to talk, I want to tell my story to everyone, so that they know about my life and how I got to stand up for myself.

" Toeto! Come on! You're going to be late for school" Luka yelled as I ran downstairs from my bedroom. Luka, my big sister is always there to look out and care for me. After Mom and Dad died, I was a total wreck. I felt like there was no one there for me, as if no one could hear me. My grades started to go down, and I couldn't go to sleep at times. Luka was there to help me out of the situation. She let me cry on her shoulder at times and would make any situation positive. I always admired Luka. She's pretty, the best at tennis, is the drum major in marching band, and is one of the top students in her school. As for me, I guess I have some good qualities of my own. I love to draw, play the clarinet in marching band, and read a lot of books in my spare time. Anyway, back to the story. I ate my breakfast, and quickly got into Luka's car. Before I got into the car, I made sure that I had my kitty hat on my head. The kitty hat is one of the most important things that I really treasure the most. Whenever I got embarrassed or felt like I was about to cry, I quickly pull down the kitty had in front of my face.

"So, how are you doing in school?" Luka asked while driving.

"Umm.." I hesitated." I..I guess I'm doing fine in school."

"What about your painting in art class?"

_I really did want to talk about it. When I started, I didn't know what to paint at first. I finally decided to paint a cat. When I finished it, it looked amazing. It's fur was snowy white and the eyes of sparkling sapphire. The collar was made of simple leather and in the background was a scenery of a cozy living room. As I was admiring my work of how much effort I put in, a group of girls came up to me. The leader whom I truly hated for life was this girl named Miku Hatsune. She thinks that being named after a Japanese pop star means that she has to be nosy, bossy, and obnoxious. _

_When I was in kindergarten, I thought she was the nicest kid in class. She would invite me to sit next to her in lunch and that she would hang out with me whenever I got lonely. Then, when she started to hang out with an older group of kids, I noticed that she began to get more distant from me. It came to a point where both of us avoided talking to each other, as if we never met before. Overtime, little by little, she began to get more demanding and bossy. She then, started to bully other other kids younger than her. I remember that she sweetly asked a little girl if she could use her pink coat. When she rejected her offer, she ripped the coat from her arms and tripped the little girl. After she tripped the little girl, she casually and walked away from the girl as if nothing had happened. I tried to stand up for the little girl and pleaded Miku to give back the_ _coat. She looked disgusted at me, and told me she thought I was her friend. I tired to take_ _away the mink coat from her hands, but she had an iron grip. We fought over the coat, until someone called the teacher. When the teacher asked what happened, she pretended to cry and said that I was the bully and I was the one who took the mink coat away from her. In my defense I said it was she who took the mink coat away from the little girl. Before, the teacher came up to us, Miku glared at everybody and threatened if anyone told what happened, she will beat them up. Unfortunately, everybody obeyed her and sided with her. So then the teacher gave me detention for a week. As the teacher lead me back into the school, I turned around to see Miku with a wicked smile on her face. I felt betrayed and shocked of she just did to me. From that point on, every time we passed each other in the hallways, we would give each other dirty looks or mutter something bad about each other. She may be sugar and spice on the outside, but in the inside she was rotten and disgusting._

"_Hey Toeto, Watcha doing there?" I tried to ignore her. I was tired of paying attention to her. "HEY!" she yelled. She first ripped my kitty hat away from my head. She then started to pull my hair. _

"_OW!" I cried. The pain was unbearable. She pulled so hard that some of my hair fell out. _

"_First of all, don't ignore me punk! Second, I don't think you should be painting. Painting is for LOSERS!" She then took my beautiful piece of artwork that I worked so hard on and ripped it in half and started to stomp on it. "Now I believe I'm the top artist around here. NOT YOU OF COURSE!" she smiled sweetly, but her words tasted sour. "Besides, who would look at this piece of junk anyway?" I was dumbstuck. Tears welled in my eyes. The group of girls started to laugh at me, as I tried to yell at them to stop destroying my beautiful piece of artwork as I tried to escape Miku's iron grip. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. What did I do to Miku to make her do this to me? I don't think I done anything to her to hate me this much. Finally, when Miku let go of me I ran out of the room, with my tears trailing behind me and the sound of laughter and humiliation rang in my ears. _

"It's turning out well!" I replied as I came down back to Earth. I could feel guilt burning inside of me. I didn't want Luka to know about my problem about in her life. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh! That's great! I really want to see your art in the art show tomorrow!" Dang! I forgot that the art show was tomorrow! She drove me up to the sidewalk of the school.

"Well I hope that you will like it," I said weakly as I got out of the car and headed towards school. I quickly feel the guilt burn deep down in my throat. I don't want to keep on lying to forever. I then quickly quickly pulled the kitty hat in front of my face as I walked to my first class. School is important, but class can get really boring for me. The teachers in my school have monotone voices and their lessons can even sometimes make me go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Anyway, at lunchtime while I was eating alone, I overhear Miku saying that she will be participating in the art show. She bragged on how that she taken art lessons from a professional artist. This made my ears perk up. When does Miku get interested in art? The only artistic thing that Miku does is paint her nails bloody red. When I thought about it, it made my blood boil.<p>

It made me so mad that in a quiet voice I walked over to Miku's lunch table and accused, " If you're such a great artist, why did you say that painting is for losers then?" The kids around the table started to murmur among themselves. I could see the discomfort in Miku's eyes.

She looked at me sweetly and replied, "Honey, I don't want to compete against you in the art show. I just want to enjoy myself making art that will make people happy. Art is expressing yourself right? So why not? Why not try something new this time?" Her words were persuasive, almost like honey in your mouth type of thing, but the tone of her words, sounded like bitterness and aggravation. I really hated that she had the nerve to even call me "Honey". Her words were well planned out. I had no response, so I quietly returned to my seat in defeat as Miku sat in triumph.

As the school day dragged on, I could think of nothing except for what to do for the art show. When I walked home form school, I heard a voice calling my name. I turned around to see Len, my neighbor who lives two blocks away from me. Len and I were great friends. I used to go to his house every Friday night and play video games until two in the morning. I remember when I was five while walking home from school, these burly mean fifth graders tried to beat me up on the street. I tried to fight back, but they were too strong for me. Two of them held me back and just as I was about to get punched right in the face, out of nowhere, Len took the punch for me. Even though his nose was bleeding crazy, he punched his attacker in the gut and kicked the other two, and told me to run. So I ran straight to Luka and told what happened. When we finally arrived at the scene, we found poor Len dumped in a trash can. After that, I was grateful of him saving me. Anyway, when I walked right up to him and broke down crying, Len gave me a comforting hug and led me to his house.

As I sat quietly in the living room, Len asked, "What's going on?" At first, I reluctant to give him my answer. Again, I didn't want to bother anybody of my problems. Then, after I thought about it, I told him all of my problems. While my problems spilled out through my mouth, Len was closely paying attention to me. I never saw him so serious about me.

When I finished, he gently asked, " What are you going to do then at the art show?"

"I don't know what to do!" I cried. "Since that bitch Miku destroyed my painting, I don't know what to present at the art show!" I balled my fists together and buried my face into my hands.

" Well, why don't you paint something that's important to you?"

"Something that's important to me?"

"Yeah, something that's important to you."

The more I thought about it, the more I got ideas. Then out of nowhere, the perfect idea popped into my mind.

"That's it! I have the perfect thing in mind for the art show!" I shouted.

As I was about to leave, I hear Len say, "Wait just a moment." I turned to face him. " If you're having trouble with this Miku girl for a long time, I think it's time to stand up for yourself. Stop trying to hide it all away and then don't tell it to anyone. Take a step and stand up for yourself."

"Thanks Len," I said as I stood up and walked straight home.

* * *

><p>When I came home, I peeked through the door and found Luka in her bedroom quietly studying. I took a deep breath and opened the door.<p>

"Hey Toeto, what's up?" she asked.

"Um... I wanted to talk to you about something," I answered.

" So.. you know how I been a little distant from you for some time?"

"Yes, I noticed it a little every time I have a conversation with you."

" Well, this girl named Miku is bullying me for some time now. I want to speak up and stand for myself, but it's too challenging for me." I say as the tears come to my eyes. " And... and I'm sorry that I keep lying to you! It's all my fault!" I cried as I stood there crying staring at the floor not looking directly at Luka. I waited for Luka's response.

Finally, she spoke. "Please stop crying Toeto or else you'll start start making me cry too. Even though you didn't tell me about your problems, I will still love you from head to toe." Then she gave me a warm and comforting hug. I then burst into tears and cried all my might. She then looked straight into my face and told me I did nothing wrong and that I should stand up for myself. I finally stopped crying and looked straight into my big sister's eyes. Her eyes were full of love and concern for me.

* * *

><p>All night I worked hard on my painting. Then about one in the morning, I finally finished it. The painting showed a little girl with proudly holding the kitty hat in her hands. In the background, the rain goes away and behind the girl, is a magnificent and colorful rainbow. After inspecting every inch of the painting I carefully put the painting in my backpack and went to sleep. Finally the big day came. I quickly got ready and walked to school. I made sure that my painting was with me at all times during school. Finally, the time had come. At the art show I displayed my painting in a simple frame and hung it up.<p>

Soon, Miku came up to my painting and said, "Is this really your painting?" I thought it would look bad, but this... this is the ugliest painting I've ever seen!" She then laughed and started to walk away. I started to feel bad about myself, until I remembered that it was me who worked really hard on it and that she shouldn't call it a piece of garbage.

"Hey Miku!" I yelled. She spun around to face towards me with glaring eyes.

" What!" she barked back.

"You may be the richest and most popular girl in school, but I'm the most artistic and I'm not afraid of losing to you. You may look nice on the outside, but inside all of you are is a spoiled brat with no friends beside her!" I say as Miku turns a deep shade of red and angrily clenches her fists walking away from me. I stood there proud proud and tall as ever as Luka and Len came up to me with open arms and said that I finally stood up for myself and that they're proud of me. It doesn't matter to them if I win or lose. All that matters is that I tried my best.

Miku's painting was next to mine and had been covered up by a cloth. I guess she wanted to save it for the grand finale to impress the judges. During the art show, a lot of people began to crowd around my painting. One by one, the judges inspected every one's piece of artwork. When they came to me I held my breath. I saw them look at it three or four times, jotting down notes, and making sounds of approval. When it was Miku's turn, she ripped the cloth off. I was so shock. Her painting was a picture of the well known painting Mona Lisa. Almost like she copied it through a copier. Murmurs spread across the crowd. Miku smirked and saw the discomfort in my eyes. The judges scribbled down some notes and went into discussion. Soon, they began calling out names who was the last and who was the first. Name by name, they called contestants up to the stage to get their reward. Finally, it was only me and Miku left.

The announcer called out, "The one who gets first place is... Rin Kagamine!" I was so shocked at that moment. Soon I was holding the first place trophy in my hands in amazement. As I was standing on the stage holding the trophy in my hands, I saw Miku walking out of the room in defeat. So after I took my pictures with the trophy, I quickly ran after her. When I caught up to her she had tears coming out of her eyes. She spun around and turned to face me. Her face had the look of defeat written across her face.

She asked, "Why? Why do you always have to be the perfect one?"

"Perfect one? What do you mean that I'm always perfect?" I asked.

"Well.. you're definitely good in art and you make friends easily. You also have a sister that you can look up to." She sniffled. "Plus, you have friends that can support to you no matter what." I was shocked of what she had said. I never knew that she was jealous that I have good qualities about myself.

I replied, " You already have good qualities of your own."

"I do?"

"Sure, everybody has good qualities of their own. Sure, we may mess up sometimes, but that doesn't mean to give up. We stand up again and learn from the mistakes that we do. You just have to find it yourself."

Miku looked thoughtful and finally said "Thanks for the advice. Sorry I was being a jerk to you all these past years." I was surprised that she actually said thanks to me. I was even more surprised that she was sorry. I guess I misjudged her a little bit too much.

"Well, I'm also sorry that I kind of treated you badly." I said

"It's okay."

"So, no more hating each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." We both shook hands that day and swore that we would help each other no matter what.

* * *

><p>That night I was on the rooftop of my house gazing up at the stars and watching the cars zip by past up my house. While I was gazing up at the stars I hear Luka walk up and sit quietly next to me.<p>

She said," You did a great job today Toeto. I'm also proud of you for speaking up for yourself and helped out Miku who was in a great need of help."

"Aww.. thanks Luka," I replied, flushing.

A minute later she asked, " Do you know why you were named Toeto?"

"No.. I haven't really thought of it. I always thought my name was different compared to other names. Why do you say so?"

"Well, your name is supposed to be a pun on the Japanese word 'eto' which is like their 'umm'. A lot of times when you were young, you stuttered in a cute way if you were embarrassed or shy. So Mom and Dad decided to call you Toeto"

" I never thought of my name that way."

"Toeto?"

"Yes?"

"In tight situations you are never alone. You have me and Len to depend on. Don't be afraid of who you are. Just be yourself and let no one be in your way of becoming who you really are."

"Thanks Luka," I say we sat there and gaze up at the stars for a very long time...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's my first story ever, and it's done! Sorry if it's too fluffy or cliché, I'm still a new writer. Anyways, thanks for reading and R&amp;R!<strong>

**Sincerely**

**CinnamonPuff123**


End file.
